2007: SVHS Vs. SVMS the Clash Of The Titans
in SVMS their world is changed 8th Graders populated by canadians and 7th grade laziness and 6th grade scary kids lurks around but in SVHS their world is under attack by an unknown threat. high schoolers evacuate the school and where their heading is on a course with SVMS. from there their destinies will be changed.....forever. Nathan J. Wallace: guys i don't believe we are in high school anymore the laziness of scary kids and canadians will come face-to-face with the very best high school has to offer: kaysey clem- senior-sea operations expert jeremy wardle- sophomore -vehicle operations expert justin hambright- freshman-ground operations expert keith lamb-senior-motorcycle operation expert and finally Nathan J. Wallace-junior-air and space operations expert whatever the situation they are ready! the Story begins....... the Middle School world changed Master Card Masters of Music for the Commonwealths Trust Cheeseburger in Paradise Crazy 6th Grader the Toast 1 the High School World was peaceful Taco Bell Justle Race The Toast 2 Shake-sphere High School Under Attack Explosions! just then 2 Terrorist bombs exploded in 2 villages! Nathan tried to freeze a Suspect in Chalaroi trying to escape but he set off a Bomb as Well. Its Morphin Time! "Overdrive Accelerate!" "Boukenger Start Up!" "Go Go Changer! Start up!" "Ancien Regime, tri-colure!" "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" "Mahou Henshin! Mag Magi Majiro!" "Tenphou Henshin! Gol Goldu Goljiro!" "SPD Emergency!" "Emergency Dekabreak!" "Dino Thunder Power Up!" "Bakkryu Change!" "Venus Power! Mars Power! Jupiter Power! Mercury Power! Luna Prism Power! Moon Prism Power! Make Up!" "Ninja Storm Ranger Form! Thunder Storm Ranger Form! Samurai Storm Ranger Form!" "Ninpuu Shinobi Change!" "Its Morphin Time!" the Evacuation the Sentai Rangers, Power Rangers and Sailor Senchi along with High School Police and extra law enforcement evacuate buildings and set up command on the barge in the Brussels repair dock. Snipers, Ninjas and SWAT were on rooftops of every building. plus Gas Masks were put on in case of Chemical warfare attack. but a blonde tall Gentleman named Sil captured 2 Russian ambassadors and held them Hostage. all the Students by Bus, Helicopter, Van, Mini Bus, Plane and Boat were safely evacuated. High Schoolers Land in Middle School 6th, 7th and 8th Graders react to High Schoolers Arrival the Nice middle schoolers saw the high schoolers arrival at Spyros Louis International Airport and Flight Bay and reacted by chanting slogans like "God Rocks!" and "Youre so Cool!" but mean Middle Schoolers Rioted in neighboring Heavenly Haven Nathan and Companys Arrival "Welcome Home"-Nathan "Welcome Back to Middle School, Marshal Nathan J. Wallace." the arrival of the Air Force One-type plane carrying Nathan and Teachers and Friends Aboard brought Middle School Airport Security Police out in full force. and theyre arrival got several Oakley Sheeps to sing La Marsailles (French National Anthem) with additional lyrics (Slayer of Culprits, Savior of the World. God Save, God Heal and God Bless this man, Long Live Nathan!) Cardnial Glick meets Nathan and company on the West side of the Airport where they get on some buses to meet others at the Rendezvous point at East Spin City High School plan of Mobilazation they meet at East Spin City where they devise a plan to mobilize the Middle School in several Sub-Sectional Cities, Towns and Villages High School Teachers will assist the Middle School Teachers Mobilisation High School Students will reinforce other towns and cities to enforce a 3pm curfew on bad Middle Schoolers all except for Nathan and the HS Special Ed class who will have to go to Dogma City and the Indigo Plateau to hunt down a Crazy 6th grade kid who hates broocli and bites on any person that moves. Nathan knows full well the risks involved and accepted the mission. the Huntdown of the Crazy Kid from hunter to the hunted Autism sends Mobile Battalions John Carona sends 4 full Mobile Battalions of Nathan Squads and Clone Troopers to reinforce Nathan and Friends. some from Croatia and Some from Australia Moriama Snowy Desert skirmish Battle above the middle school planet Nathan vs the duel hour raider the Pursuit Attack on Duel Hour Moon the Silver Flame Awakens Nathan faced with overwhelming odds summoned the beauty and love of venus to form the Silver Flame attack to take hank the Crazy Hammeroid into custody. Hope Solo panics and Nathan and Friends springs back to action Clones clear Freemantown sub-division Prisoner Exchange Skirmish in the Freeman river Maximum security Stockade back in the High School world: Sil unlocked Dragonzord combs the Kammy Desert the Clinton police Raid inside the High School the 6th Grade dogs and Clowns Vs Nathan and Friends The Element of Surprise against 7th Graders The Hunt Continues for the Crazy 6th Grader the Evacuation of the Spreewell Base on the gregor moon BUS IS HERE!!!: Evacuation 2